Cara Coburn
Cara Coburn is a character in The Tomorrow People U.S. TV Series. She is one of the leaders of the Tomorrow People. The character is loosely based on Carol from the Original Series.Tomorrow People: Talking Not-So-Telepathically With Peyton List (Cara), ksitetv.com Characterization Personal Life Five years before Stephen joined the group, Cara was deaf and lived with her father Dennis and her little sister. At a school dance, Cara was picked up by a boy who took her away to a remote area. When the boy tried to rape her, Cara broke out and used telekinetic force to defend herself, killing the boy in the process. She was then able to hear. Upon being taken to jail, Cara teleported out of her handcuffs and returned home. Her father told her to go on the run, secretly thinking that they be better off without her."Girl, Interrupted" (US) Cara lived on the streets for some time, before being taken in by the Tomorrow People. She is in a relationship with John. Powers Cara possess the common powers of Homo superior. She also seems to have a deep telepathic connection with Stephen Jameson, whom she contacted when he began to break out. She can feel his emotions when she is within his mind."Pilot", (US) This connection is so strong that she was able to hear Stephen's thoughts even while he wore a suppression band."Limbo", (US) On the anniversary of her breakout, Cara's emotions sometimes overwhelm her, and can interfere with her telepathic ability. Appearances Season 1 ;101. "Pilot" :Cara communicates telepathically with Stephen, and convinces him to go down to the subway where John makes first contact with him. ;102. "In Too Deep" :When John refuses to help Stephen keep a new breakout from being captured by Ultra, she goes behind his back and goes to Stephen's aid. ;103. "Girl, Interrupted" :Cara assists Stephen in sneaking into the secure area at Ultra. Later, she confronts her traumatic past when Stephen asks her to help him save the life of Emily, a suicidal classmate. ;104. "Kill or Be Killed" ;105. "All Tomorrow's Parties" :Fights John to let the other Tomorrow People go "topside" to party. Discovers John's ability to kill at the nightclub ambush. Upon learning that Kurt Rundle betrayed them to Ultra, she injects him with the depowering serum. ;106. "Sorry For Your Loss" :Helps Stephen find and rescue Piper Nichols. Later, Cara and Stephen admit their mutual attraction to each other, and have relations. ;107. "Limbo" :Regrets sleeping with Stephen, calls it a mistake on her part. Admits to John that she has a connection with Stephen, but is willing to deny it in order to keep the peace. Attempts to kill serial rapist Michael, but is prevented from doing so by the Prime Barrier. ;108. "Thanatos" :Reads Jedikiah's mind to learn about Thanatos, and discovers the existence of Morgan Burke. ;109. "Death's Door" :She and Russell kidnap Morgan and use her to force Jedikiah to release John from Ultra. Later, assists John in helping Stephen to "die" in his attempt to reach limbo. Publicity At the 2013 CW Television Critics Association Press Day, Julie Plec described Cara as "no nonsense, take no prisoners, can really kick butt, really is a very strong heroine, but also has this deep backstory that makes her incredibly compassionate.... So it's a great character for a woman."Six Things to Know About 'The Tomorrow People', buddytv.com At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, List said of her character: “She’s a bit strong-willed, but she believes whole-heartedly in what she’s doing, and she cares very deeply for the people that are like her, and keeping them safe and protected.” In an interview with LA TV Insider Examiner, List described Cara as being "very passionate and very protective and very much immersed in this world...but like proud to be a Tomorrow Person and very proud of the people she's surrounded by."Peyton List previews her 'passionate' & 'protective' 'The Tomorrow People' role, examiner.com Humor References Category:Characters (U.S. TV Series)